Timelord in training
by CaptainXena-Mation
Summary: this is about 13 year old Xena (yes i like tha name a lot) who discoveres she is a timelord, the first chapter doesnt seem so Maximum Ridey but it will be, when Xena discoveres there is a school that experiments on human children trying to make new creatures, and now they want to make Timelords.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts with a baby, me, Xena. I can't really remember what happened but I remember waking up in a cosy bed, yeah, I have a really good memory. Miss Maple told me I was about 4 weeks old when I appeared on the door step of the orphanage, she said it was like I fell from the sky, ha, you'll get the joke in that later. Anyway at the same time I came to earth, someone else did. Digby, he's tall, a week older than me with light brown hair that is orange in some light. He is the same as me, the same but different.

I'm 13 now, and I know everything, not like every teenager thinks they know everything - I really do. Not too sound too arrogant, but I'm special, not just special like 'every child's different, were all special' blah blah blah, I mean I'm REALLY special, i know everything and I have two hearts.

I have something wacko with my brain – awesome – but wacko, so like ever since I was a baby I could hear things, not with my ears, with my brain. I can surf the internet, watch TV and listen to the radio, in my head. It's like I can pick up signals with my brain and learn stuff almost instantly.

So today is Friday, school just ended and I'm lying on my bed listening to music, you know, with my mind, whilst looking on the internet with my laptop, I can hack into anything so currently I was earning my best friend loads of rox on Moshi Monsters, "time for bed" I hear Miss Maples sweet voice chiming from down the stairs, she ran this orphanage on her own, taking care of all 14 of us, but she was running out of money, and we were all getting older. "Okee dokee!" I called to her. I put my laptop away under the bed and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A building, dark grey with a sign at the door "the school" but it didn't look like a school, certainly not my school, the corridors inside that smelt like antiseptic, yuck. Then I saw lab equipment, like biology and chemistry stuff, white coats hung on the wall. A curtain stretched across the far wall, behind it a room, full of cages, creatures sat in each, they cried and screamed and wailed and some just sat silently, holding themselves. Most of them looked like children, my age or younger, but with extra 'things' cat ears, snouts, tails and wings. I wanted to let them out, they were trapped, and alone, and so beside themselves, I had a great life compared to them, despite the fact that really I never had anyone who loved me. One boy, sitting in a cage, he looked my age, he had light brown hair and pale skin, he was wearing a long, white shirt and white shorts. I saw in his eyes, they looked like mine, blue-grey with flecks of red, very unique.

I flipped away from the view of that building, and now I saw scrawls of colour, darting around my eyelids, however one word echoed through my brain, Timelord.

**TIMELORD.**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat up, drenched in sweat, I screamed out. I couldn't help myself. A was just sitting there, screaming. I heard footsteps come up the stairs. I leaped out of bed. Grabbed my favourite shoulder bag and filled it with my most precious belongings, my blue scarf, my rainbow scarf and my torchy thing, it's like a torch, with a blue light at the end, but it makes an annoying noise and sometimes makes the light in my bedroom blow up! But I love it anyway; apparently it was one of the two things I was found with at the orphanage, that torch thing, and my watch. My watch is always on my wrist, if anyone tries to take it off me, I scream and punch. My watch doesn't tell the time like normal watches, it is just brown and made of leather, it opens up and has a broken blue light, I don't know what its purpose is but I'm sure I'll find out soon. I also shove into my bag, my drink bottle, full of water and Ribena, and my secret sweet box, filled with chocolate and Mentos and lollipops. Once my bag was packed I shoved it on my back and jumped out the window. I was going to find the school.

**Hey I hope you guys like this chapter! Apparently I have 2 followers, THANK YOU GUYS! Please, please review, that's the best part! Thank you for reading, I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! ITS CAPTAINXENA-MATION AGAIN! I AM SO GLAD YOU GUYS ARE READING THIS! This chapter briefly mention Sherlock, if you have no idea what I am talking about ('what's Sherlock?') then google it, if you don't watch it then it won't affect the plot and you can keep reading (and hopefully enjoying) my story, thanks!**

Most people would be killed jumping out of a fifth story window, not me, in fact, I like to think I make habit of it, I landed on the ground almost silently, my fist making a small dent in the concrete, like I said, I'm special, I have stronger muscles and don't get injured easily, people sometimes try to take advantage of my below-average height and the fact that I look like I could be beaten up by an ant, when people do that I punch them in the face. And those are the days I don't get to use my laptop after school.

I stood up and looked around, the address of my orphanage is 142 Baker Street, London, England, Earth, Mutters Spiral, not far from the flat of the famous Sherlock Holmes, I read his website in my mind when I'm bored and he has some interesting stuff on it, like apparently he can identify a business man by his tie and an aeroplane pilot by his left thumb, or something like that. Should I ask him or John Watson for help, no, best not, I look check the time (in my mind on the national world clock) 2:46 AM, no, I don't want to annoy the world's only consulting detective by waking him up to early.

I google (in my brain) the words School, mutant, EXPERAMENTATION. Nothing of any use to me. The cold air blew through my short blonde hair, it used to be super straight, but as I got older, it got some cute tiny curls on the top and a slight wave through the rest. I was wearing my jeans and t-shirt, along with my leather jacket. I decided to start walking, ummm, North, I decided, until I got to the airport, then I could catch a plane to America, I don't know why I thought America would be a good place, I just figured it would, California, seems to be the best place to go in this instance! So, I headed north.

**Yay! Another chapter done, thank you to all my followers and please review, I love reviews! And once again I apologise for the confusion caused by the Sherlock reference, it's my newest fandom and I'm in love with it! Also I you loyal readers could visit my profile page and vote on my Doctor Who poll… just sayin! Thanks again awesome readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

When I finally arrived at the airport, about three hours later, the sun had begun to come out (and I had been through 2 chocolate bars and half a packet of Mentos, plus half my drink bottle). As I arrived a thought occurred to me, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO GET ON A PLANE TO CALIFORNIA WITH NO MONEY?! I decided to hack into the websites data-base and steal some, I know, theft is AN AWEFUL THING! But I was desperate, and trying to save the world. So, I sent them to a printing shop next to the airport (very convenient, I know) and then I collected them and gave them to the person at the airport, I got onto flight 11679 and smiled, I was on my way finally!

**HEY! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I know it is short, sorry about that! Is anyone actually reading this? If you are reading this, please review, I love reviews, if you hate it you can tell me that, I won't take offence, PROMISE! I'll probably thank you for reviewing any way! SO ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

On the flight, I was pretty bored, okay VERY BORED, no internet allowed on planes I was sitting next to a girl, she looked about my age, she had medium length black hair and a fringe that hung over her eyes, she seemed to notice I was bored, either that or she was bored as well.

"My mum is sitting in row 5" she said

"Oh, umm ok" I replied, is this what people do, talk nonsense to each other?!

"I'm Abigail, you can call me Abi!" she said, a little too excitedly.

"I, I'm Xena" I replied, nervously

And that is how the flight went on, boring chit-chat, hey at least it wasn't as boring as nothing. We exchanged phone numbers coz, hey even though we had only known each other like, 4 hours, I think this was my first ever friend, and the more allies you have, the better the fight will be for you…

**SO! DO YA LIKE IT? DO YOU REEEEAAAAALLLLLYYYY LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL BRING ANOTHER CHAPTER TO YOU SOON!**


End file.
